The present invention is related to a lace-like structure of a hive-shaped Venetian blind, comprising a blind body made up of a plurality of wave-like arc slats paired up into oval-shaped blind units in cross section. Each wave-like arc slat includes a pair of extended flanges disposed at the front and rear sides thereof. Rollers with lace-producing convex edges disposed thereon are adapted to clamp tight the extended flanges thereof and synchronically seal up the pair-up wave-like arc slats via ultrasonic welding art with lace-like patterns cut at the extended flanges thereon via the lace-producing convex edges thereof. Thus, the blind body thereof is easily and readily assembled to provide a Venetian blind with lace-like patterns disposed at the front and rear sides thereof in beautiful display.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional hive-shaped Venetian blind comprises a blind body 10 attached to an upper and a lower beam 11, 12 there-between. The blind body 10 is made up of a plurality of equal spaced and hive-shaped blind units 13 wherein each hive-shaped blind unit 13 is attached to the others via a fixing plate 14. The blind body 10 thereof is gathered up or unfolded via a pull cord 15.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional hive-shaped Venetian blind. First, the blind body 10 is made up of the hive-shaped blind units 13 individually bound together via fixing plates 14, which is not only troublesome and time-consuming in assembly, and also uncompetitive in the market. Second, the blind body 10 is made up of the simple hive-shaped blind units 13, which is rather plain in decoration.